1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-71972 discloses a connector that has a connector housing formed from a synthetic resin. The housing includes a plurality of cavities each of which is defined by a plurality of inner walls. One inner wall of each cavity is formed with a resin lock that projects into the respective cavity. The connector further includes a corresponding plurality of terminal fittings inserted into the respective cavities. The resin locks are configured to lock the terminal fittings in the respective cavities and to restrict the loose movements of the terminal fittings in vertical and transverse directions normal to an insertion direction of the terminal fittings.
Formation of the resin locks requires a portion of the inner wall before the resin lock to be cut away. Additionally, the resin lock requires a mold-removal space that extends to the front end surface of the housing. The mold-removal space must be as wide as the resin lock. For example, the resin lock and the mold-removal space could be formed over the entire width of the inner wall for each cavity. However the front part of the terminal fitting could move loosely into the mold-removal space. Thus, a loose movement of the terminal fitting in either vertical or transverse direction cannot be restricted in front of the resin lock.
Conventional connectors typically restrict loose movement by having a resin lock and a mold-removal space that are narrower than the width of the inner wall of the cavity. Accordingly, a portion of the inner wall in front of the resin lock remains to contact the terminal fitting and to restrict a loose movement of the terminal fitting. However, a narrow resin lock is not as strong as a wider resin lock, and an area of engagement between the narrow resin lock and the terminal fitting is small if the entire connector is small. This is thought to cause problems, such as less reliable locking function.
In view of the above, an object of the invention is to widen a lock while restricting a loose movement of a terminal fitting.
The invention is directed to a connector with a housing formed with cavities into which a corresponding number of terminal fittings can be inserted. Locks are formed to cantilever forwardly along inner walls of the cavities and are engageable with the terminal fittings to lock the terminal fittings in the cavities. A mold-removal space is formed for removing the mold that molds the locks. However, a loose movement restricting member also is provided for mounting in or on the housing and for at least partly entering the mold-removal space. More particularly, the loose movement restricting member is configured to come into contact with contact portions of the terminal fittings in front of the locking portions. Thus, the loose movement restricting member restricts loose movements of the contact portions in a direction that intersects an insertion direction of the terminal fittings.
Loose movements of the terminal fittings can be restricted by bringing the terminal fittings into contact with the loose movement restricting member fitted into the mold-removal space. Since a part separate from the housing is fitted into the mold-removal space for restricting the loose movements of the terminal fittings, the width of the mold-removal space can be set freely and the width of the locking portions can be enlarged.
The mold-removal space preferably extends from the front ends of the locks to the front end surface of the housing and substantially faces the cavities.
The housing preferably is made of a synthetic resin and the locks preferably are resin locks.
Walls of the cavities that extend along the widthwise direction of the locks may have areas cut away that correspond to the locks. As a result, the locks can be wider than normal, and at least as wide as the terminal fittings. Accordingly, the locks are stronger and the areas of engagement between the locks and the terminal fittings can be maximized.
The loose movement restricting member may be formed with at least one jig insertion space that is open at the front end surface of the housing and extends up to a molding area of the locks. A jig may be inserted into the jig insertion space to displace the lock away from the terminal fitting. Thus, locking of the terminal fitting by the lock can be canceled without removing the loose movement restricting member.
The locks preferably are resin locks that are deformed elastically or resiliently to retract from insertion paths of the terminal fittings and to enter deformation permitting spaces during insertion of the terminal fittings. The locks then are restored elastically or resiliently to be located substantially outside the deformation permitting spaces. Hence, the locks engage and lock the terminal fittings when the terminal fittings are inserted properly. The loose movement restricting member preferably comprises a detecting portion which can interfere with the resin locks projecting into the deformation permitting spaces during mounting of the loose movement restricting member into the mold-removal space.
When the terminal fittings are inserted properly and the resin locks are restored elastically, the loose movement restricting member can be mounted into the mold-removal space without any trouble, while the detecting portion is fitted into the deformation permitting space. On the other hand, if the terminal fittings are not inserted properly and the resin locks are deformed elastically to enter the deformation permitting spaces, the detecting portion interferes with the resin locks projecting into the deformation permitting spaces. Accordingly, the loose movement restricting member cannot be mounted.
The loose movement restricting member preferably comprises a deformation restricting portion that can be fit into the deformation permitting spaces when the loose movement restricting member is mounted in the mold removal space to restrict the elastic or resilient deformation of the resin locks toward the deformation permitting spaces. As a result, the resin locks can not be disengaged from the terminal fittings, and the terminal fittings are doubly locked.
The loose movement restricting member may comprise wedge-shaped restricting portions that come into contact with the terminal fittings for restricting their loose movement in the direction intersecting the insertion direction of the terminal fittings.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.